Rei
Rei is a Ghost that appears in Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online. Appearance She wears only an old damaged pair of jeans. The rest of her body is naked. She has pale skin, long white hair, and blue eyes. Personality Skills and Traits Physical Traits= *'Ghost Physiology': **'Ghost Powers': Typical abilities of ghosts include floating/flying, intangibility, invisibility, possession of other people, levitation of objects, and other skills commonly associated with poltergeists. **'Spiritual Ward Vulnerability': Ghosts are reportedly vulnerable to spirit wards, magical spells, incantations, pure minerals such as iron and salt, and certain items/weapons that are built specifically to interact with spirits (such as Lala's scythe). **'Energy Absorption': As they can not derive energy from nutrient intact, ghosts gain energy from absorbing the thermonuclear or electrical energies around them (due to this, they disrupt nearby electronics with their presence). This often results in "Cold Spots" forming as the ghost absorbings the heat in the area for energy. In addition to thermonuclear and electrical energies, ghosts can also absorb "life energy" from living beings to sustain themselves. Depending on how much energy the ghost absorbs the process can often leave the living being tired and physically weakened. ***As the biological body increases its heat and energy output during arousal and sexual intercourse, some ghosts purposely entice the genitalia of biological beings into becoming aroused to absorb the heat they emit and/or tempt the being into engaging in sexual intercourse with themselves or another biological being so that they may absorb the heat and energy the being's body produces while fornicating. Often times, ghosts and spirits are amongst the beings blamed for reasons behind "morning wood" and "wet dreams", with claims that a ghost/spirit must have aroused their genitalia during the night to feed on their heat/energy. **'Restricted Location': It is thought that ghosts are often bound to a sentimental object or a place, normally the building they died/lived in or the area where they died, as such their movements are restricted, but this isn't universal, and some very powerful ghosts can move over larger distances. |-|Skills and Statistics= |width="65%"| |} Plot Zoological Classification A Ghost is the soul or spirit of a deceased being that no longer has a physical body to "occupy" but is still present in the living world for varying reasons. Able to alter their visibility and shape depending on how powerful they are, ghosts are reportedly able to display abilities that otherwise negate the laws of time and physics. They are most notably able to, depending on how strong they are, perform varying levels of telekinesis and take possession of other beings. Reports of ghosts manifesting within human culture is widespread, dating back to pre-literate history. They are believed tend towards occupying particular locations, objects, or people they were associated with in life. Trivia * is the Japanese word for "spirit". *Rei's attire (blue denim jeans and no shirt) may be an allusion to the 1990 movie . Within which an iconic scene features the titular ghost character (played by ) wearing blue denim jeans and no shirt while helping his girlfriend (played by ) mold clay pottery in an effort to communicate with her. *The sexual attraction to ghosts and the phenomenon of sexual encounters between ghosts and humans is known as "Spectrophilia". *Ghost Marriage is a term used to refer to a marriage where one or both individuals are already deceased. *Human-Ghost hybrids can be conceived when a ghost of any gender impregnates a living female being. This can be achieved through various methods, three of which include; the ghost entering the female being's uterus/ovaries and directly infecting a healthy ovum/egg with its energy until the ovum/egg becomes "fertilized" and starts growing to term like a normal pregnancy (as the egg is corrupted by their energy and not their genetic material, both male and female ghosts can perform this form of impregnation upon a female being)(this act is also known as an "Immaculate Conception")(alternatively, instead of instilling its energy into the ovum/egg, the ghost (male or female) may enter the ovum/egg with its own body instead to effectively resurrect itself in a new body)), the ghost can obtain or induce a temporary solid form during sex in order to ensure that their incorporeal reproductive cells can interact with their partner's corporeal reproductive cells (although this method is said to take a lot of energy for the ghost to perform, it is a commonly reported happenstance during spectral intercourse and to this end it is assumed that the ghost takes advantage of a biological body's increased heat/life energy production to drain their partner's body heat/life energy during sex to maintain this form long enough for impregnation to occur. Needless to say continued instances of this practice is dangerous for the living partner's health and can result in death), or the ghost (male or female) can take complete possession of a living male/hermaphrodite being's body and alter the body's genetic composition so that the male/hermaphrodite's penis and testicles produce sperm laced with the DNA of the possessing ghost instead of the DNA of the possessed male/hermaphrodite. Human-Ghost hybrids are said to possess considerable paranormal psychic powers due to their ghostly heritage. **A female ghost can be impregnated by a living male partner if she chooses by retaining his semen within her womb and, instead of consuming it for sustenance, slowly manipulating the life energy the dying sperm releases to fertilize an ovum/egg. The resulting offspring will always be a ghost (albeit one with a powerful link to the living world). Category:Characters Category:Video Game Category:Female Category:Rare MonMusu